


Movie Night

by LesbianChilli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Love, Movie Night, Scared Hope, horror movie, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianChilli/pseuds/LesbianChilli
Summary: Hope and Lizzie decide to have a movie night. Lizzie soon learns that Hope is afraid of scary movies, not minding however having the tribrid cuddling up to her.This is my first fic on here so sorry if it’s not great.





	Movie Night

Hope Mikealson and Lizzie Saltzman may have become friends due to their shared agreement to get the ones they love back, however after time Josie forgave Lizzie for what she did and Hope and Landon agreed to be friends.

The two girls decided after having another long week trying to distroy yet another monster that they needed some girl time.

“Hey Liz where’s Josie? I thought she was joining girls night?” Hope asked suspiciously as she walked through the opening of the twins bedroom door. Lizzie rolls her eyes at the question before answering in a slightly salty tone “Park showed up at the school going on about how she missed Josie and couldn’t live without her. So she bailed and went to go to Penelope’s room for the night.” Hope gives a smirk to Lizzie, thinking about what the two are probably doing as they speak. Lizzie catches on to this quickly and is disgusted at the thought. “Ew! Gross! That’s is my sister Mikealson! You shouldn’t be thinking of her like that!” Hopes smirk only grew lager. “don’t you get all jealous now Lizzie you know you’re the only Saltzman I think about” she says winking before sitting on the edge of the bed. Hope is facing the door and can’t see the massive blush that spreads across Lizzie’s face.

This is there thing now. They like to flirt and taunt each other, especially in public. Their friends laugh at how oblivious the two are about their feelings for one another. Even Landon chuckles to him self about the hopelessness of the couple. 

“So movie night still on?” Hope asks waggaling her eyebrows at the blonde making her giggle.  
“Ofcourse I’ve already got the laptop set up right here”-as she points to her lap-“and I am already dressed in my pjs”. Hope had to admit Lizzie looked super cute in her pjs. Biting her lip she looked the twin up and down lustfully before being pulled out of her trance by Lizzie asking her a question.”sorry what? I wasn’t listening.”  
“I could tell, now that you’ve stopped mentally undressing me can you pick a movie?” Lizzie chuckles as she got under the covers and set the laptop back on her lap. Hope wasn’t thinking about undressing the blonde to start with but now she definitely was.

“I don’t know you pick, you always have the best choice in movies” the aubun haired girl said getting in the other side of the bed. She moved her self closer to Lizzie. Taking in the girls sent. The smell of apples and pears. She loved that smell. “Hmmmm...how about American werewolf in London?” Lizzie laughed looking directly at the tribrid, who did not look at all happy with the joke.”okay okay what about hocus pocus...”

“...or twilight”

“No!”

“Teen wolf?”

“Lizz...”

“Order of the Phoenix?” Hope has had enough she grabbed the pillow behind her and smashed it into Lizzies face. Lizzie simply howling with laughter didn’t even care. “Oh come on that was funny”. Hope had to admit it was kinda funny. A smile couldn’t help but creep on her face at the sight of how happy the other looked. Lizzie was so unhappy before she deserved to be the happiest girl in the world and Hope wanted to make it her mission in life to do so.

“Real answer how about Blair witch project? It’s a classic.” Hope agreed. But didn’t realise that she would soon regret it.

Twenty minutes into the film the auburn haired girl started to get anxious. The movie was kind of freaking her out. She started to twitch her hands and look away from the screen towards the door. Lizzie noticed and emidiatly became worried about her. She never liked seeing Hope scared. Especially since the pageant. “Hope are you okay?” Lizzie asked with concern filling her voice. “N-no don’t worry Liz I’m fine”

“We can turn it off if you want?”

“No I’m okay really keep watching.” Lizzie did hesitantly. As the movie continued Hope got closer and closer to Lizzie until she was practically sitting in her lap. Her face buried into the crook of Lizzies neck with one hand clasped to Lizzies shoulder and the other gripping Lizzie’s hand. “Okay that is I’m turning it off” the blonde says as she slams the laptop shut. She hadn’t been concentrating On the movie since Hope clung onto her. She had to admit her heart fluttered when Hope grabbed her hand. It felt like they were moulded to perfectly fit together.

Hope pulled away from Lizzie slightly to look her straight in the eye. “No really it’s okay I’m fine”

Lizzie scoffed at the comment. “Like hell you are. You are scared and that’s not what tonight is about and plus this is not really the scenario I pictured when having you on top of me”. The girl instantly goes red realising what she had just said. There was no taking it back now. At the comment Hope’s fear went away and a large smirk appeared on her face. She decided it was time to up her flirt game with the Blonde. “You’ve pictured me on top of you Saltzman?” Winking at her seductively. Lizzie knew the game she was playing and wasn’t about to back down now.

“Oh please don’t flatter yourself Mikealson.”

“You’re the one that admitted to it, now what where we doing exactly that landed me in your lap?” Hope leaned forward a little reducing the space between them while ‘accidentally’ wiggling her ass in Lizzies lap. Lizzie had to bite her lip so that a moan wouldn’t escape. 

“You really wanna know?” 

“Y-yes” shit Hope thought she wasn’t meant to stutter but the thought of what they were doing got her all flustered.

“Well we were watching a movie just like this...”

“And?”

“You got into my lap...”

AND?”

“You were really scared of the movie like a big baby and I had to look after you” Lizzie said in a baby voice smiling at her answer knowing it would frustrate Hope. Hope have a huff then a laugh before slapping Lizzie on the arm. “Liar! And here I thought you were gonna say we were passionately Making out.”

Lizzie was the one who smirked leaning even closer to the other girl. They were now inches apart. “Awh Hope is that what you wanted?” Hopes eyes were filled with lust, she licked her lips. “Yes”

“Is that what you want right now?” Lizzie said looking directly at Hopes lips. Then when she lifted her head to look at Hope she saw the girl doing exactly the same thing. They both leaned into each other closing the gap between them. Just before they did so Hope quietly whispered in a lustful voice “yes”.

The kiss was soft and intimate. Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzies neck. Lizzie wrapped hers around Hope’s waiste trying to get the girl as close as possible to her. A moan escaped Hopes mouth as she was pulled closer. Her tongue swept across Lizzies bottom lip asking for permission to enter. The blonde happily obliged and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. “So Saltzman is this what you thought about?” Hope said taking a breath from kissing.

Lizzie hungrily pulled her back into the kiss. “More than just this” she growled back. Hope only moaned as a reply knowing fully well the amount of wet dreams she had about Lizzie the past couple months. Lizzie moved her hands to the buttons of Hopes pajama top.

On releasing the second button the door of the room was swung open and Josie appeared. “Hey I just came to get my tooth br-“ she stopped her self mid word taking in the scene. Hope on top of Lizzie clearly making out. The two girls in the bed froze. “Oh my god...oh my god, I am so sorry I will just use Pens” she exited quickly slamming the door behind her leaving the girls frozen.

“So that just happened.” Hope said breathlessly.

“Yeah”

“I’m glad it did though”

“Me too” lizzies said resting her forehead in Hopes with the biggest smile on her face. “So does this mean you like me then Hope?”

“No Liz I had my tongue down your throat because I hate you.” They both giggled at that. 

“Nah you love me”

“Maybe...maybe” and with that they began to kiss once again with the same amount of passion before.

“FINALLY!!” could be heared screamed down the hall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. More where that came from. ;)
> 
> Might do the Posie side of the story as well.


End file.
